Yumi's Bad Day
by RenMan77
Summary: What would happen if Yumi and Sachiko had a bad day? Will their friendship survive? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Series: **Maria-sama ga Miteru (Oyuki Konno)

**Characters:** Fukuzawa Yuki and Ogasawara Sachiko

**A/N:** Maria-sama ga Miteru and the associated characters herein are property of their respective owners and Oyuki Konno. I own nothing except the Fan Fiction story concept below and the character of Maziuki Seriho.(I don't even know if that is a real name. I just made it up.)

The author wishes to thank Oyuki-sama for creating such a beautiful world and for graciously allowing those of us who enjoy her work to come in and play on occasion.

This is my second attempt at story writting in the MSGM universe. It all started with the question: What would make Yumi angry? What follows is my interpretation of that theme.

Please enjoy and feel free to leave constructive comments and advice.

**Yumi's Bad Day**

**-Chapter 1-**

It was a balmy wednesday morning. A day no different than any other at Lillian High School. Except for the sounds of a heated discussion emanating from the Rose Mansion. The Red Rose sisters Yumi Fukuzawa and Sachiko Ogasawara were arguing over some minor details for an upcoming council supported event. This was not sitting well with Sachiko. She had not been sleeping well for several days. And now her headache was back and worse than ever. Yumi's constant interruptions and protestations were not helping matters any.

From Yumi's perspective, she was annoyed with Sachiko's stubborness. She appeared to be even more disinterested than usual. Yumi was concerned that her fellow students ideas were being ignored purely for expediancy by Sachiko. Truth be told, she hated pushing her grande-soeur like this, but sometimes it was the only way to handle her.

Sachiko was just exasperated with the entire discussion. She just wanted to move on to next item on the agenda. They were behind this morning already because of extensive discussion on the current item. Finally, Sachiko had reached her limit. "Really...Yumi, must you whine so much?" she said in irritation. Yumi stopped mid-sentence not believing what she had just heard coming from her onee-sama. Her only response was an uncharacteristic icy stare at Sachiko.

Her fellow Yamayurikai members were shocked that Sachiko would say that to Yumi. They maintained their silence out of respect for both of their friends. While this was not the first time the two had had an argument during council business, it was the first time they had heard Sachiko say such unkind things to Yumi.

Hearing no further argument from Yumi, Sachiko was grateful to continue on to the next item of business with Rei. She did not bother to look at Yumi. Yumi for her part decided to say nothing more on the previous subject. As Sachiko and Rei contemplated a request from the second year drama club members for a mid-week presentation, Yumi attempted to ask a question that a classmate had regarding the presentation. "Ano..." Yumi began to interject into the discussion. Sachiko looked sideways in Yumi's general direction. "Are you still here?" She asked more harshly than needed of her petite-soeur. Gasps were given by other members of the Yamayuriai, specifically Yoshino and Shimako. Treating Yumi this disrespectfully was way out of line, even for Sachiko.

Yumi to her credit, maintained self control. But the redness growing in her face made her anger obvious. In order to prevent herself from doing anything as equally appalling as Sachiko had, she stood up and collected her bookbag. She did not say another word as she exited the meeting room. Her only obvious reaction was the slamming of the biscuit colored door loudly on the way out.

An obviously annoyed Rei commented, "That was rude." Sachiko, having gone back to looking over her meeting notes only said. "I will set her straight later." Rei just shook her head, saying "I was talking about you Sachiko. She was trying to help you with the details. That is her purpose you know." Sachiko stunned by Rei's nerve, replied. "My petite-soeur is my problem. Please do not interfere." She gave her friend an icy glare before continuing from where they had left off.

The pair did not see each other again until lunchtime. Yumi elected to eat at the Rose Mansion as was her normal routine. While everyone else on the council noted that Yumi was silent all through lunch, the usually detail oriented Sachiko failed to notice this oddity. As they left the Rose Mansion afterwards, Sachiko remembered that she needed to reprimand Yumi for slamming the door earlier in the day. "Yumi, your behavior at the meeting this morning was unacceptable. I don't understand why you were mad. Time was of the essence. We had to finish up before class. Either way, you had no reason to treat school property in that manner. You need to set the example by controlling yourself at all times. Do you understand?" Yumi continued walking back to class, the tension in her obvious to everyone except Sachiko. She had still not said anything, nor had she even reacted to Sachiko's question.

"Are you off in your own little world again Yumi?" Sachiko asked in annoyance. "Honestly Yumi, what is the point of being your onee-sama if you fail to listen to what you are being told. It's annoying and childish when you don't pay attention. Do you even hear me?" Sachiko gave a heavy sigh in exasperation. What she said next overstepped the boundaries of what even Yumi allowed her. "I really don't know why I chose you as my petite-soeur..." This time Yumi's self control lost out to her emotions. 'I'm childish and annoying? She doesn't know why she chose me? Nor does she see the point of being my onee-sama?' Yumi thought angrily. Sachiko's remarks were offensive and extremely hurtful to Yumi. She came to an abrupt stop and turned to face Sachiko.

Sachiko was not paying attention as she almost ran into Yumi. She tripped and dropped her book bag as she stopped short. Annoyed by this, she started to say "Baka! Yumi, seriously what are..." The sound of Yumi's slap was loud enough to be heard by every student around them. Those close enough to see what happened gasped in disbelief. The force of the blow caused Sachiko to stagger back.

Sachiko slowly recovered and put her hand up to the spot Yumi hit her. She was confused by this sudden onslaught. Gritting her teeth, Yumi said in an angry voice, "Count to 100, and DO NOT follow me!" Sachiko opened her mouth in an attempt to ask what she had done. Yumi cut her off as she raised her hand abruptly in a knife edge and pointed it at Sachiko. "DON'T!" Yumi yelled at her. She then turned around and walked angrily away.

Sachiko was obviously hurt by the slap and her petite-soeur's words. Her legs suddenly gave out causing her to drop to her knees. She began crying as Yumi continued to storm off.

The students around Sachiko were whispering in awe and concern regarding what they had just witnessed. Thankfully, none of them were loud enough to be heard by Sachiko as she recovered from the shock of the attack. She slowly stood and turned to walk back to the Rose Mansion alone.

**-0-0-**

After school let out later that afternoon, Rei and Sachiko were walking from Rose Mansion. Yumi had not attended the afternoon meeting. Sachiko had informed the council members that Yumi had not been feeling well and had left early. Rei was commenting on Yumi's absence as they walked towards the Maria-sama statue. "I hope Yumi-chan is feeling better tomorrow." She didn't believe the story about Yumi. The red welt that was visible on Sachiko's face was evidence enough that something had happened between the two. However, Rei was not going to press her friend for an answer just yet.

Sachiko replied, "I wouldn't worry. I will speak with her tomorrow morning. I am sure she will be back to her normal self by then." They both turned to face Maria-sama and bowed their heads. Rei finished her prayers first. She looked up at the statue and immediately froze in place. Her face showed her obvious shock at what she was seeing. She finally managed to say, "I do not think she will be Sachiko. I believe you made an enemy of Yumi today."

Sachiko was confused by her friends statement and looked at Rei with a questioning look. "What makes you say that?" she asked. Rei said nothing as she continued to stare. Her only response was to point at the Maria-sama statue. Following her lead, Sachiko looked at the statue. There, hanging on Maria's praying hands, was the Rosa Chinensis Rosary. Sachiko was overwhelmed with the sudden realization and shock of what its presence meant. She cried out a feeble "No!" and immediately fainted. Rei sensed rather than saw her friend start to go down. Using her kendo trained reflexes, she managed to catch Sachiko before she fell to the ground. She then picked her friend up and began carrying her to the front gates of Lillian.

Once outside the gates, she spotted Sachiko's car and driver there. Yelling for his attention, he rushed over to her and assisted Rei in getting Sachiko into the car. By way of explaination, Rei told him only that she wasn't feeling well earlier. Sachiko's driver nodded his understanding before getting back into the car and driving Sachiko home. Watching them go, Rei turned and started making her own way home. In her rush to assist her friend, she forgot about the rosary in Maria-sama's hands.

Ten minutes later, a tired Sato Sei was walking out after her last class of the day at the university. As she passed by the Maria statue, she looked up and smiled at her. Sei had walked another two steps before she stopped in her tracks. As she spun back around to look at Maria-sama, she caught sight of the rosary that had grabbed her attention. As she realized which rosary it was, an astonished Sei said out loud. "This is bad, this is very bad..." Sei stepped in closer as she pulled out her cell phone. She used its camera function to take two close-up photos. Stepping back onto the pathway, she sent the photos to her friend Mizouno Youko. She then dialed her number.

Youko, having heard the incoming mail message tone, had already picked up her phone. She answered Sei's call on the first ring. "Hello?" Sei voice was unusually serious as she told Youko. "Check out the photos I just sent. Now." Youko was taken back by Sei's abruptness. She nervously replied. "O-okay, I'm checking it now." She then pulled up the photos on her phone. Sei heard an audible gasp come through the line from Youko as she saw the pictures. She could hear her friend exclaiming "What the Hell?"

Youko came back on the line. "What is going on Sei?" By the sound of her voice, Sei knew she was upset. "I don't know. I just found it as I was walking by a minute ago. Whatever it is, this cannot be good." Youko replied with, "I agree." She was silent for several seconds. She then told Sei in a solemn almost heart-broken tone. "My friend, would you please take care of _MY_ rosary." Sei, hearing her friend's sadness, replied in an equally reverent tone. "As you wish _Rosa Chinensis_. I will personally return it to you tonight." She paused as Youko, appreciating Sei's respect and use of their former titles, said "Arigato _Rosa Gigantea_."

Sei then asked her, "Sachiko or Yumi?" Youko aswered. "Sachiko, but I'll check with Rei first." "Hai" Sei said merrily. "Yumi-chan it is then." They traded their goodbyes before hanging up. Sei then stepped in as close as she could get to Maria's statue. Checking to make sure no one was around, she reverently addressed Maria-sama as she reached for the rosary. "Arigato for watching over the Rosa Chinensis rosary Maria-sama. I shall return it to it's rightful owner on your behalf." As she stepped back again, she gave a slight respectful bow to the schools matriarch before turning and walking away.

**-0-0-**

Youko's next course of action was to call Rei and find out what was going on. Rei saw Youko's number on her phone and answered promptly. She guessed that Youko had somehow heard about the incident earlier was probably concerned. As Rei answered, Youko came straight to the point. "What happened with Yumi and Sachiko?" Rei took a deep breath before she began reiterating the days events as she was aware of them up to when Sachiko fainted. She voiced her suspicion that Yumi and Sachiko had come to blows sometime after lunch, but she did not know the circumstances as to how or why. Youko had grimaced at that news. Sei had been right, this was not good. Especially, if their normally quiet and meek friend Yumi had found enough just cause to physically attack Sachiko. Rei, remembering why Sachiko had fainted, apologized for not getting the rosary before she left.

Youko told her, "It's nothing to be concerned about, and it has been taken care of. The important thing was getting help for Sa-chan. Thank you for taking care of her." Youko then paused for a moment before asking Rei. "What is your impresssion of all this?" Rei answered simply, "I think they are just having a really bad day. I do not believe Sa-chan intended to offend Yumi. Nor do I believe that Yumi was intentionally trying to annoy Sachiko. You know these two tend to blow small things into large ones. Mostly because they don't communicate well to start with." Youko sighed in frustration. "That is the truth. Add in a foul mood or a misunderstanding and it gets a lot more complicated." Rei agreed with Youko's observation of the Rosa Chinensis sisters.

Rei cautiously voiced her next thought. "Youko, I know you're concerned for Sachiko. But, has anyone talked to Yumi yet? If she really did hit Sachiko, I am seriously worried about her. I cannot imagine what it may have been. Something would have to have gone horribly wrong between them for this to occur." Youko reflected on her concerns momentarily. "I share those concerns Rei. I would never have contemplated Yumi doing such a thing. While I do not condone what Yumi did, I am sure that Sachiko probably brought it on herself. I am calling Sei soon, she was supposed to try and talk to Yumi to find out that answer. I will call you back when I have more information." Youko and Rei then said their goodbyes and quickly hung up.

Youko's next call was to the Ogasawara Estate. One of the maids answered and she asked for Sachiko. She was asked to please wait while they did. Sachiko's cousin Touko Matsudaira surprised Youko when she answered the line instead. Touko greeted Youko with a happy "Gokigenyou!" Youko replied in kind before asking her, "How is my petite-soeur?" Touko aswered with concern in her voice. "Not well. After she was brought home, she woke up and immediately went into hysterics." "Were they her usual rants?" Youko asked. Touko replied. "No Youko-sama. Worse. Much worse. She was screaming so much that the doctor had to be summoned and she was given a strong sedative. It worked, but she's really fighting it though." 'This is much worse than I suspected' Youko thought to herself.

"Did she say anything about what happened?" Youko asked her. "A lot of it was unintelligible." Touko said. "The only thing that made any sense to me were the words, 'Yumi', 'Rosary', and I think she said 'I lost her.' Beyond that, we have no idea. Do you know?" Youko proceeded to give Touko a brief rundown of the incidents prior to Sachiko fainting. "Oh," Touko replied "Yumi must have been hurt by what occurred." She went on to state that Sachiko has not been sleeping well for several weeks and had a bad headache that morning. Touko also noted the fact that Sachiko had a red hand-sized welt on her face. She correctly surmised that it was probably Yumi. Youko agreed with her and told her that only Yumi and Sachiko know why it's there. Touko then voiced her concern for both her cousin and Yumi.

"I am trying to piece this together Touko-chan. I am concerned about Yumi as well. As soon as I know something, I will let you know. Thank you for your time. Please extend my love and concern to Sachiko, Sayako and Tooru." Touko said that she would and they exchanged goodbyes. Youko then hung up.

Youko gathered her thoughts for several minutes. 'One last call and maybe I can get this mess to start fixing itself.' she thought. She then picked up the phone again with determination.

**-0-0-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Series: **Maria-sama ga Miteru (Oyuki Konno)

**Characters:** Fukuzawa Yumi and Ogasawara Sachiko

**Yumi's Bad Day**

**A/N:** Maria-sama ga Miteru and the associated characters herein are property of their respective owners and Oyuki Konno. I own nothing except the Fan Fiction story concept below and the character of Maziuki Seriho.(I don't even know if that is a real name. I just made it up.)

The author wishes to thank Oyuki-sama for creating such a beautiful world and for graciously allowing those of us who enjoy her work to come in and play on occasion.

This is my second attempt at story writting in the MSGM universe. It all started with the question: What would make Yumi angry? What follows is my interpretation of that theme.

Please enjoy and feel free to leave constructive comments and advice.

I do wish to thank the following people for their follows, reviews, and encouragement:** raerita10**,** cassert**,** Mui2x**,** enemy32**,** Tigerbaby7**, and** deepseachinky**. You guys rock!

And now...

**-Chapter 2-**

Sei arrived at the Fukuzawa home about an hour after finding the rosary. She was not looking forward to confronting Yumi. Knowing how strongly Yumi felt about Sachiko, she knew that whatever it was that caused Yumi to abandon the rosary not only had to be a major issue, but was likely to be a messy fix as well.

Sei approached the front door and rang the bell. Yuuki answered the door. Sei introduced herself by her name as the former Rosa Gigantea. She then asked to see Yumi.

"This isn't a good time Sei-sama." Yuuki said as he looked over his shoulder briefly. "Ano, I don't think she is fit to be seen by anyone." The latter he said with obvious embarrassment. Sei held up the Chinensis Rosary for him to see. "I have a good idea that it's fairly ugly in her room right now. I have seen it before."

Yuuki opened the door allowing Sei to enter. "Not like this Sei-sama. I have seen her annoyed, upset and just plain mad. But never angry like she is now. She is on a level that we have never seen before. Neither of our parents will even venture into her room." Sei nodded her understanding. "I'll take my chances. Please let your parents know that I will try my best to calm her down. And also to please forgive my intrusion." Yuuki told her, "I will." As he went towards the living room, he pointed to the stairs. "Her room is at the top of the stairs, first door on the right." Sei replied with, "Thank you Yuuki-kun. Oh, by the way, it may be best not to interfere no matter what you may hear." Yuuki nodded back in agreement.

Sei slowly made her way to the top of the stairs and stopped at Yumi's room. She softly knocked on her door. Yumi's response was a loud, gutteral "Go Away!" from inside. Sei smiled as she quietly opened the door a few centimeters and peeked in.

Inside, Yumi was sitting at her desk. Her body rigid in the chair as her head was slightly lowered. She could see Yumi's hands were in her lap, she was repeatedly clenching them into fists. Sei could sense the anger emanating from her friend in waves. The extreme level of Yumi's emotions meant she was in for what could be a very bitter argument.

Sei steeled herself as she stepped in and quietly closed the door. The silence in the room broken only by the snick of the door latch. Yumi didn't move as she hissed through clenched teeth. "I said go away!" Sei paused momentarily before replying. "Not likely Yumi-chan." Yumi turned her head and tilted it slightly in Sei's direction. Looking at Sei sideways, she said in a flat quiet voice, "I have nothing to say on the matter Sei-sama."

Sei tried to lighten the mood by saying. "My, my. Channeling our _least_ favorite onee-sama are we?"

Yumi's forceful reply was devoid of any humor. "_She_ is not my onee-sama! Not anymore." Fury was clearly evident on her face. Sei could see that her anger was over-riding any other emotion as eyes welled up, but tears failed to fall. "Obviously." Sei retorted sarcastically.

Yumi was quiet for a moment before asking. "What did she tell you?"

"If by she," Sei said. "you mean Sachiko-san, nothing at all. However, Maria-sama spoke volumes." Yumi only response was to look away from Sei at her comment.

In the ensuing silence. Sei looked around Yumi's room and observed a box on her bed. She could see that it contained several items of clothing, a few books, and pictures with Sachiko and Yumi in them. The 'Discipline' photo of their first meeting was lying on top.

"Trying to erase her?" Sei asked Yumi. "I was just cleaning out the un-necessary trash..." Yumi said without emotion. "Don't give me that Yumi!" Sei said with obvious annoyance. "That isn't true and you know it."

Yumi slowly turned her head to look directly at Sei. Her normally expressive brown eyes were black and unreadable. She gave Sei an icy stare that made her nervous. "What is true is that our entire relationship is a lie. Right from the beginning. _She_ made that perfectly clear today." Sei gave her a questioning look in response. Yumi's annoyance was obvious as she began to explain. "Apparently, I am someone who has to be 'tolerated' as I am too childish, I am annoying. I don't listen, and I whine too much. Oh, and my personal favorites? Someone that she sees no point in being an onee-sama to and has no idea why she chose me to be her petite-soeur!" she spat out.

Sei rolled her eyes at Yumi's last remark. "She really said that?" Yumi's blank angry stare was enough of an answer. Looking down, Sei could only say, "Oi, that blessed Ogasawara attitude strikes again." Then looking back up she told her friend, "Listen Yumi-chan, you have every right to be upset with Sa-chan right now. All I will ask is that you do not do anything _else_ that you may come to regret later. You of all people know that she can be an irritating snob and hard to get along with even at the best times. Please do not throw your soeur-ship away so quickly. You two have such a beautiful, strong and special bond that few soeurs ever achieve."

Yumi snorted in derision at Sei's comment. Sei looked at Yumi with annoyance before she continued, "Yumi, do you remember the first time we met?" Yumi nodded a yes. "Did you ever wonder why I made that stupid bet between you and Sachiko over the Cinderella role that day?" Yumi's still angry face briefly clouded over with a puzzled look before she shook her head no. "Because even at that early stage, I could see that you two were a matched set." Yumi proceeded to roll her eyes at that. Sei held up a finger to emphasize her point. "You two had just met and yet you were both protecting and bringing out the best in each other from the start. The bet was a challenge so the both of you would see that for yourselves. As I expected, the pair of you worked through it as a _team_. The only way that you would have truly lost is if you two did anything other than what you did. The role was an _individual _accomplishment that meant nothing in and of itself."

Yumi's anger was still evident in her features, but to a lesser degree. Dejectedly, she asked Sei in quiet voice. "Then why did she say those things to me today? I have always been there to support her, no matter what. That was all I was doing today." Sei looked at her friend sadly as she shrugged. "I don't know Yumi-chan. I wish I did. Maybe she was simply having a bad day." They both lapsed into an uncomfortable silence as Yumi thought on Sei's observation. 'Maybe I took this the wrong way. Was she in a bad mood before the meeting this morning? I can't remember!' Yumi thought to herself.

Sei's phone rang. Knowing that it was Youko, she answered without looking at the screen. "Hai?" She said into the phone. Yumi only half-listened to the conversation Sei was having as she was mildly curious as to whom it was. Sei replied to the other party with, "Yes, I am there now. Well. The short answer is Sa-chan went _baka_ big time with her Ogasawara attitude again. She said some things out loud to Yumi and offended her on a grand scale." She paused while the Youko asked about how things were going. "I'd say it is a lot like a thermo-nuclear war, with good reason." Sei paused again briefly. "Sure, let me put you on speaker phone."

Youko's voice was filled with obvious disgust as she said, "You certainly know how to get everyone's attention Fukuzawa." Yumi paled and cringed at her recognition of her great-grande-soeur's voice. She was pained by the drop of honorifics and familiarity. The nervousness and doubts that creeped in before now began to pour in as she answered with, "H-hai."

Then Youko sternly asked her, "Where is the rosary Yumi?" Yumi began shaking, now she was scared. Having forgotten Sei's earlier comment, she lied by saying. "Um, I-I left it with a friend?"

"Really?" Youko said in reply. "You left something that important and uniquely special with a friend? I don't suppose this friend has a name or a phone number do they?" She asked sarcastically. Yumi's voice was full of shame as she replied. "Um, no." She failed to realize that Youko likely knew where the rosary currently was. Sei, acting along with Youko, rolled her eyes at Yumi's answer as she mouthed "Nice one."

The was silence between the three for several moments. Youko finally gave a heavy sigh before she asked. "So, Fukuzawa, would you like to know what has happened as a consequence of your actions today?" Yumi hung her head in painful shame. To be honest she really didn't, but she knew Youko's question was rhetorical. In a small voice, she said. "Hai. Go ahead."

With that Youko began her attack on Yumi. "Let's see, for starters, thanks to your little stunt at lunch. You are now the talk of _both_ Lillian campuses." She said in derision. "That includes the students, teaches AND the administrative staff. I should inform you that you may wish to tell your parents to expect a call from the head-master. I doubt your _former_ position will keep you from being suspended." Yumi only nodded her head in agreement. Youko, not hearing any disagreement went on. "It was bad enough that you assaulted another student. But to strike one who is an upperclassman _and_ a sitting council member? Do you have any idea what kind of _unfavorable_ attention and scrutiny you have brought upon the Yamayurikai?" Yumi began a feeble reply with, "Gomenesai, that was not my intent..." Before she was interrupted by Youko. "What you intended is irrelevant. What has happened as a result of it is." Yumi response was only. "Hai onee... Youko-sama."

"And then there is matter of Sachiko..." Yumi's anger and redness began returning to her face at the mention of her former onee-sama's name. Youko continued her tirade by saying, "I've been assured by the family that your handprint will _eventually_ go away. However, that is not the immediate problem." Yumi looked at Sei's phone questioningly as she said. "I am not..." Youko forcefully interrupted again. "What you are not, Fukuzawa, is in a position to tell _anyone_ what you will or will not do!" Yumi's face blanched at Youko's outburst. She decided it would be best to just be quiet and returned to staring at her lap.

"Had you bothered to pay attention to how your actions could affect others, you may have had the opportunity to stop this while it was still a minor issue with Sachiko-san. Heck, if you had even paid enough attention to know it _was_ a minor issue..." Youko told her as Yumi continued to sit quietly with redness still rising in her face. "However, your second stunt with Maria-sama is the apparent winner in today's most brilliant act of stupidity."

Youko paused for a moment to let her words sink in. "Sachiko had to be carried to her car after she fainted." Despite her anger, Yumi's face lost its red tint at the mention of Sachiko's distress. "I don't even want to think about how long it would have taken someone to notice that she was there if Rei had not been present. Did you not consider that? Were that the impact on Rei was the sole problem we had to worry about, this might still be salvageable." Youko continued. "However, when Sachiko woke up at home; she completely lost it and began screaming and babbling incoherently. She is now under heavy sedation and a psychologist has been called in to aid their family doctor."

The redness in Yumi's face was now completely gone. She was slowly getting paler. Sei saw her grimace at the news of Sachiko's condition. 'This has gotten so out of control. This is not what I intended to happen.' Yumi thought to herself.' She was contemplating that she may have seriously over-reacted. She may have committed a major faux-pas not only with Sachiko, but also with her great-grande-soeur.

Yuoko continued on her tirade. "Do you have any idea how upset Sayako and Tooru are right now? Especially with you? Do you?" She didn't wait for a response before delivering the coup-de-grace. "And I cannot even fathom what kind of personal hell Touko-chan is in now."

Yumi, upon hearing Touko's name, uttered. "Shit." It was loud enough to be heard over the phone. Sei raised an eyebrow in surprise; thinking. 'I didn't know she even knew how to say anything bad.' Youko ignored Yumi's uncharacteristic curse. "So Fukuzawa, how do you intend to fix this mess you have created?"

Yumi's mind was now swimming with conflicting thoughts. She couldn't think of what to do. She answered, "I don't... I don't know..." she sighed heavily. "How?"

Sternly Youko told her, "No Yumi-chan. You started this. You knew that this would affect others. You also knew there would be damage beyond the just the two of you. This is your mess to clean up." Feeling singled out by Youko, Yumi started to cry again as she yelled, "She _HURT_ me!" at Sei's phone. "Why am I being single out and treated like the only one in the wrong? She knew what she was doing and she still did it. What about her being at fault? Will she not be held accountable for what she said?"

Youko sensed that this was as far as she could push Yumi for the moment. Relenting some, she answered. "Yes, she will Yumi. I understand that she hurt you. We all do. I am not saying that you do not have reasons to be mad. _At her_. As her onee-sama, I of all people really do understand that. My point is that _both_ of you should have been more mindful of the potential consequences to others around you." Yumi replied with a simple, "Hai." In her heart, she knew that Youko was right.

Youko gave her one final word of advice. "Still, it wouldn't hurt to try and _calmly_ talk to Sachiko about how she hurt you either. You may still be angry and you may still choose to end your soeur-ship. But the least you should do is get her back into a stable emotional state. For her family's sake..."

Yumi though on it for a minute before replying. "Hai, I don't promise anything with respect to Sachiko-sama. But I will make amends to the Yamayurikai and the school administration. I humbly apologize. I am sorry to have troubled you Youko-onee-sama." Youko smiled to herself. "That is a good start Yumi-chan. While your apology is accepted, there are others you need to make amends with. Thank you for accepting responsibility for your part of this." Youko paused briefly, then said. "Sei, I'll leave the rest up to you." Sei replied with, "As you wish. Goodnight." She then hung up the phone.

Yumi stood up from her desk and walked over to Sei. "Sei-sama, I am sorry to have troubled you as well." She said bowing deeply. "Thank you for taking care of me." Sei waited for Yumi to stand up again before glomping her in her usual way. Sei quietly said into her ear. "That is what friends are for Yumi-chan. No offense was taken my little dinosaur." She then kissed Yumi's ear.

Snorting a short laugh at Sei's comment, Yumi smiled for the first time that day. "Just be sure that Youko-sama knows that I appreciate her efforts too." she told Sei. Sei smiled back at Yumi before saying goodbye to her. "Could you please send my mother up on your way out?" Yumi asked her before she could shut the door. Sei replied, "Sure thing." as she left Yumi's room.

As Sei made her way downstairs in the Fukuzawa residence, she approached the family, who were all gathered in the living room. As Miki, Yuuichi, and Yuuki looked up expectantly, Sei told them, "The storm is over. Miki-sama, I believe Yumi would like some mother-daughter time now." Miki stood up and walked past Sei. Stopping briefly to hug her and give a quiet 'thank you' before going upstairs. Turning to the men, Sei told them. "I shall take my leave now. Thank you for your understanding and patience." Yumi's father Yuuichi replied, "Thank you Sato Sei-sama." as Yuuki gave her a simple smile. Sei let herself out of the Fukuzawa house as she prepared to drive to Youko's apartment.

**-0-0-**

The next day, neither Yumi nor Sachiko attended classes. Despite that fact, or perhaps because of it, rumors were rampant about the previous days incident. Most of them were exaggerations and guessing by those not present. Fueling the speculation was the fact that all the members of the Yamayurikai were refusing to comment on the matter. The students heard the council members being called individually to the Head Master's office all day over the PA system. The reporters of the Lillian Kawaraban were in heaven as they went room to room collecting their stories.

Early that afternoon at the Ogasawara Estate, Youko made a visit to Sachiko. Sayako answered the door and greeted her pleasantly despite being obviously tired. She directed Youko toward Sachiko's upstairs bedroom. Sachiko, at the moment, was sitting in her room. Due to the effect of the sedation, she was having difficulty focusing. While she was aware of everything going on around her, she wasn't in any condition to do much about any of it. She was physically drained from the previous days incident and the ensuing melt down she had suffered as a result. As she sat near her balcony, she heard the door open behind her .

Youko entered the room and quickly walked over to her friend. She gave Sachiko a gentle hug from behind. She could feel Sachiko lean back into her. Youko then quietly sat down with her for a few minutes in silence. Youko told Sachiko that she couldn't stay long. Before saying, "By the way, I brought something of yours." She then held out the Chinensis Rosary for Sachiko to see. Sachiko's eyes flickered and gazed at the rosary in recognition. She gently touched it with her hand. She gave no other visible response to Youko as she asked her, "Is okay to put it on you Sa-chan"?

Receiving no response from her friend, she went to place it around Sachiko's neck. Sachko suddenly grabbed it forcefully. Preventing Youko from putting it on her. Youko heard only a faint. "...it back." escape from her friends lips. Youko startled by Sachiko's sudden movement, asked her. "What Sa-chan?" Sachiko swallowed before saying in a louder voice. "Take it back." Youko could only look at her petite-soeur in shock and disbelief. Had Sachiko really asked Youko to take back the rosary? She finally asked, "You want me to take the rosary back? Why?" Sachiko blinked her eyes slowly before shaking her head 'No.' Raising her voice again, she said hoarsely. "Make-her-take-it-back." Tears were evident in her eyes as she pleadingly looked up at Youko.

Youko leaned forward and gently kissed Sachiko's forehead. "If I could, I would Sa-chan. That is not for me to do. You are going to have to be strong enough to convince her that she should." She then placed the rosary back around Sachiko's neck. "She bears some responsibility for this mess, but yours is the greater share." Sachiko looked up at her friend confused. Youko explained to her petite-soeur in a sad voice. "You told her...that you didn't know why you chose her to be your soeur. And that you didn't see any point in being her onee-sama." The thought took a moment to slowly sink in. Sachiko gradually realized that was why Yumi had been so angry. That was why she had reacted in the manner that she had. Sachiko slowly smacked her forehead in an exaggerated manner with the palm of her hand. She squeaked out a faint. "Baka." as she did.

Youko smiled at Sachiko's antics and nodded in agreement as she said. "Bad onee-sama, no almond cookie for you." Sachiko managed a weak smile at Youko's comment. Youko spoke in a gentle tone as she told Sachiko. "You two _must_ talk this out. She isn't lost yet Sa-chan. She just needs for you to believe in her again. She also needs to believe in you." Sachiko sadly nodded her understanding. "She loves you Sachiko." Youko continued. "That is why what you said hurt her so much. Give her some due_ respect_ and credit. She'll come back to you, and us." Youko finished. Sachiko nodded her head yes. She then leaned head back against Youko for comfort.

**-0-0-**

A short while later that afternoon at Lillian High School for Girls, a meeting was taking place in the office of Head Master Maziuki Seriho. Yumi, her parents Miki and Yuuichirou, and the members of the Yamayurikai were present. "What have you to say about these accusations Fukuzawa-chan?" Seriho asked. Yumi took a deep breath as she stood up. "The reports of my striking a fellow student and council member are true, Maziuki-sensei-sama. I understand that my action violated the student code and is unacceptable behavior; especially given my _previous_ involvement with the Yamayurikai."

Maziuki nodded her appreciation. "I am impressed that you are choosing to take responsibility. Of course, I would expect nothing less coming from such an examplary member of the student council. That being said, you must also know that given the offense, it must be addressed as an example to the rest of the school."

Yumi agreed. "Hai, I do." She then held up two envelopes. "To that end, I have prepared a request for transfer to Musashino high school. I do not wish to draw any more _unwanted_ attention to Lillian by having to be publicly expelled. Additionally, I have prepared my formal resignation from my position in the Yamayurikai. I have been assured by a former council member that Rosa Chinensis, Ogasawara Schiko-sama, has received her rosary back as well."

Yumi then reluctantly placed the transfer request envelope on Maziuki's desk. She then turned and hesitantly handed the council resignation letter to her friend Rosa Gigantea, Shimako Toudo, before returning to her seat.

Maziuki replied, "Thank you for that. A final decision has yet to be reached on what punishment, if any, will be assigned to you. In the mean time, you are not to be on either Lillian campus without a teacher or parent present. Nor are you to wear the Lillian school uniform at any time. We shall take these requests under advisement until then." As Yumi stood with her parents, she bowed slightly before saying, "Arigato Sensei, I am sorry for troubling you." They then turned and left the office, Yumi slowly closing the door behind her.

The council members remained seated after she left. Shimako was looking distastefully at Yumi's resignation in her hands. Rei, Yoshino, Touko, and Tamoe were looking at her as if waiting for her to say something. Seriho, noting their continued presence, asked. "Is there something else Toudo-san?" Shimako looked up at the Lillian principal as though in thought. "I suppose not sensei." she said. "However, I am not comfortable with this."

"How so?" Seriho asked.

Shimako waited a moment before replying. "We are Yumi-chan's friends as well as her classmates. As much as I find her actions yesterday to be deplorable, I believe it would be a mistake to throw her away. Especially over a single event where both participants are known to be at fault." She looked around to her fellow council members and then back to the headmaster. "To be frank sensei, all of us, including Ogasawara-chan, would find it preferable to walk naked into a den of starving tigers than to accept Yumi-chan's resignation."

Seriho looked at Shimako for minute. "It speaks highly of Fukuzawa-chan to have such sentiments expressed by those who know her best, even when they are the ones who have been violated. As I have told her, no final determination has been reached. I will advise the council when it has. Though I suspect that the Yamayurikai shall refuse any punishment in protest." She said as she smiled wryly at Shimako. Shimako thanked Seriho for her time and got up to leave. As the Yamayurikai silently filed out, sadness was evident on all their faces.

At the Rose Mansion five minutes later. Shimako and Rei were the only ones in the meeting room. Yumi's envelope was lying on the table. Shimako had not bothered to open it. As they both stood staring at it, Rei asked. "What should we do with it?" Shimako reached down and picked up the envelope. She then placed it against the floral centerpiece so that it was facing the Rose Chinensis chair. "That is not for us to decide." she said. "We shall leave it for Sachiko." Rei nodded her agreement as they both gathered their bags and left the room.

Maziuki had sat looking at the door after it closed behind the Yamayurikai. Moments later a side door had opened and a figure with short raven hair walked in. Without looking, Maziuki asked. "Are you sure about this Mizouno-sama?"

Youko walked over and stood next to Seriho's desk as she replied with obvious confidence. "I have faith in both Ogasawara-chan and Fukuzawa-chan. Sachiko-chan excersized good judgement and did not make a bad decision in choosing Yumi-chan as her petite-soeur."

Pausing for a moment, Youko finished by saying. "Despite the current crisis sensei, Fukuzawa Yumi _will be_ the next Rosa Chinensis."

**-0-0-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Series: **Maria-sama ga Miteru (Oyuki Konno)

**Characters:** Fukuzawa Yuki and Ogasawara Sachiko

**Yumi's Bad Day**

**A/N:** Maria-sama ga Miteru and the associated characters herein are property of their respective owners and Oyuki Konno. I own nothing except the Fan Fiction story concept below and the character of Maziuki Seriho.(A name I just made up.)

The author wishes to thank Oyuki-sama for creating such a beautiful world and for graciously allowing those of us who enjoy her work to come in and play on occasion.

This is my second attempt at story writing in the MSGM universe. It all started with the question: What would make Yumi angry? Yes, it is definitely OOC for her. What follows is my interpretation of that theme.

Thank you for all the kind reviews and follows. You are all awesome! Please enjoy and feel free to leave constructive comments and advice.

And now, the conclusion...

**-Chapter 3-**

The next morning at the Ogasawara Estate, Yumi stood alone at the front gate. She had woken early to begin the walk to Sachiko's house. Using the time to think about what she would say to her friend. She still wasn't sure what she could do to ease her friends pain while expressing her displeasure at what she had said. Sighing, she pressed the intercom button to announce herself. A voice answered a moment later. "Fukuzawa Yumi to see Ogasawara Sachiko." she said into the microphone below the camera. The voice asked her to wait. Several minutes passed before Yumi heard the side gate buzz open. A brisk 15 minute walk later Yumi had reached the front door. She paused to catch her breath before she rang the door bell.

Some moments later, Sayako answered the door. She looked sternly at Yumi as she announced herself again. "Fukuzawa Yumi to see Ogasawara Sachiko. I am sorry for intruding, may I speak with her please?" She bowed deeply to Sayako indicating her sincerest regrets. Sayako waited a moment before standing to the side and allowing Yumi inside. Yumi stood in the foyer close to the door. Not knowing what else to do, she elected to look at the floor in front of her.

Sayako stood silently in front of Yumi. Watching her daughter's friend and cause of the current crisis in her household. After a minute, she gently reached out a hand and cupped Yumi's chin. Yumi, caught off guard by her action, initially flinched at Sayako's touch. Sayako lifted Yumi's head up so she could look into her eyes. Seeing the same pain within them as her daughter Sachiko's, she moved her hand to Yumi's cheek. Quietly saying, "You are both hurting over this unfortunate incident Yumi-chan. Perhaps the two of you could find it in your hearts to forgive the other's...error...in what was said and done. Yes?" Yumi gave a faint smile as she nodded a silent yes. She unconsciously leaned into Sayako's hand, seeking the warmth and comfort within it, as she said. "Gomenasai and Arrigato Sayako-sama." Sayako smiled and turned to walk into her study. She had done the only thing she could. It was now up to Yumi-chan and her daughter to work it out.

Sachiko appeared at the top of the stairs as Sayako passed underneath. For a minute, both she and Yumi just stared at each other in silence. Neither sure of what they should say next. The silence became unbearable for Yumi. Breaking the silence first, she said loudly, "This will be a lot easier if I do not have to shout to you." Sachiko didn't move from her spot. Yumi closed her eyes for a second before opening them again."Ogasawara..." She began, then paused. "Sachiko, I will not hit you again. I promise."

Sachiko finally nodded and began walking down to where Yumi stood. She stopped several feet away out of arms reach. Her tension obvious to Yumi. She sighed at the distance. 'It's my fault that Sachiko is feeling nervous.' she berated herself. "First of all," she began. "I am truly sorry about hitting you. I have no excuse for that. It was wrong. No matter how mad I was, I had no right to do that." She looked down at the ground between them. Sachiko nodded her silent agreement. She visibly relaxed a bit.

Yumi continued by saying, "I am still mad at you for what you said. You crossed a line that day. That really hurt me Sachiko. I thought we had become friends as well as sisters. What you said made me feel...like our friendship was a lie. That I was...not...not important to you. That I was an unwanted obligation to you. It was cruel and un-necessary." She looked back up at Sachiko. The pain of the remark evident in her eyes.

It was Sachiko's turn to stare at the floor as she nodded her head again in agreement. "That...was a rather poor decision on my part." she said to Yumi. "As your onee-sama and friend, I should have known better. More importantly, I should have behaved better. It was a stupid thing to say. No...I said a lot of stupid things that day. Truly, it is not what is really in my heart. Nor is it how I feel about you. You are wanted. While I did not really mean any of it, I realize that you had no way of knowing that at the time. The fault for placing you in that position in the first place lies entirely with me. Gomenasai Yumi-chan. Gomenasai."

Yumi could see the sincerity in her friends eyes. Remembering Sayako had said earlier, she looked down briefly and then back to Sachiko nervously. "Then, if it is acceptable to you, I would be willing to forgive and forget those remarks. That is if you were willing to be kind enough to forgive my...violent act of stupidity." Hope was evident in her voice.

Sachiko signaled her agreement, nervously saying "Yes. Time. In time. That would be good." Yumi waited for a further explanation. Receiving none, she said "I see. Perhaps it was too soon to come see you. I am sorry for wasting your time." She then turned to leave.

Sachiko quickly realized that Yumi had misunderstood her silent contemplation as a rejection. Afraid that she would not ever come back, Sachiko shouted "No!" as she grabbed Yumi by the shoulder. This startled Yumi, causing her to turn back to face Sachiko. Sachiko hesitantly let go of her friend. "What I meant is; I need some time to reflect on all this after the medication has worn off. I would prefer not to go through this again, especially with someone as important as you." She finished with a small smile.

Yumi smiled in return. "Yes, we do tend to not talk to each other when we really should don't we?" Sachiko gave a short laugh and nodded in agreement. They returned to looking at each other in silence. Each wanting to say so much more, but not being able to.

After several moments, Sachiko cleared her throat before nervously saying. "Here. You...you will need this." She took off the rosary and started to hand it over. Yumi started shaking her head sadly. "I can't..." Sachiko was emotional as she almost yelled at Yumi. "Yes, yes you can!" Her hands were shaking as she unceremoniously shoved the rosary at Yumi.

Blocking it gently with her hand, Yumi took a half-step backwards. "No Sachiko..." Sachiko then dropped to her knees in an unlady-like fashion in front of Yumi. Grabbing Yumi's other hand, Sachiko forced the rosary into it before shoving the hand back into Yumi's chest. She then said in a pleading voice. "Yes. Please. Please take it back." Tears were in her eyes as she sobbed for a moment. "I cannot do what I do without you Yumi. Truthfully, I am not that strong. There is no one else. You are the only one for me."

Yumi smiled sadly in gratitude at her friends words. "I am so happy to hear that. But I'm afraid that you don't understand. I was called into the Head Master's office yesterday along with the Yamayurikai. They know about our fight Sachiko. As part of my punishment, I agreed to resign from the Yamayurikai..."

Sachiko's eyes widened at her statement. She started shaking her head saying. "No,no, no. You can't..." Yumi interrupted, sadly telling her. "I already gave it to them. I had to. You know that there was no other way. I broke the rules." Sachiko nodded her head in reluctant understanding. She stood up, looking dejected at the reality of the situation.

Yumi looked at the treasured rosary before holding it out to Sachiko. She shook her head. "No. That is yours now. My gift to you. If there must be another _Chinensis en buton_ chosen, she will have to get a different one." Looking directly into Yumi's eyes, she finished. "I have made my choice already, without reservation." Yumi smiled at her friend, before saying. "As you wish Rosa Chinensis." She bowed slightly and turned again to leave.

Sachiko moved to open the door for her. Once outside, she looked around with a confused look on her face. She turned to her friend and asked. "Um, Yumi. How did you get here today?" Yumi replied, "I walked. Why?" Sachiko rolls her eyes in disbelief as she pulled Yumi back inside. "At least let my driver take you home." she told her. Yumi started to protest but changed her mind, realizing the futility in arguing with Sachiko. Sachiko called for her driver. As they waited in silence for a few minutes, Yumi was looking at Sachiko's face. Shortly afterwards, the driver honked the car's horn. Sachiko opened the door for her again. As Yumi started to leave, she stopped and turned back. She gently reached up and stroked the area on Sachiko's face where she had struck her. Yumi then put her hands on both of Sachiko's shoulders and pulled her forward.

Sachiko, who was still nervous and unsure of Yumi's intentions, cringed at her initial touch. Sachiko then felt a soft butterfly kiss land on her cheek. Yumi held it for several seconds before breaking it. Sachiko was stunned as Yumi softly whispered into her ear. "Gomenasai, Sachiko." Yumi then turned and left.

Sachiko stood in the doorway as she watched the car leave the driveway. She slowly shut the door, quietly crying and sniffling. Sayako, having come out to the foyer, heard her daughter crying. She asked her daughter, "What happened? Is everything alright?" Sachiko turned around and faced her mother. There was a very large smile on her face as she was crying. A slight blush was clearly evident on her face. Sachiko told her mother with obvious joy. "She kissed it better!" Sachiko started to rub her cheek as she quickly walked upstairs to her room.

Sayako watched her daughter go up the stairs. Thinking to herself, 'Did she like being kissed by Yumi?' After a moments reflection, she thought. 'No, that couldn't be it.' She then shook her head in disbelief as she began walking back towards the kitchen saying; "Teenagers..."

**-0-0-**

At the Fukuzawa house, later that same evening. Yumi was coming back into her room from a much-needed bath. She was towelling her hair dry as she heard her cell phone receive a text message. Walking over to her desk, she glanced down at the message screen. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized it was from Sachiko. She was nervous about reading it. She wasn't sure how to take Sachiko's actions from earlier. Her thoughts swirled around, 'What if she decides that she can't forgive me? Will she end our friendship?' Mostly, she was still concerned that she may have unintentionally pushed her friend over the edge psychologically.

Opening up her phone, she brought up the message. It read: "Thank you for visiting with me today. I have missed our visits. All is forgiven...and forgotten. -S."

Yumi smiled and breathed a sigh. At least that was a start to rebuilding their relationship. Her phone chimed again. The second message read: "Except for that kiss... Love, -S."

Yumi blushed at the message. 'Maybe not so much rebuilding our friendship as redefining it?' she thought to herself. She smiled with hope as she typed in and sent her response:"As you wish my Hime-sama. Love, -Y." She then dropped to her bed and started rolling around and squealing in happiness.

**-0-0-**

One week later at the Fukuzawa house, the afternoon mail had arrived along with letter from the Lillian Head Master Maziuki Seriho. Seeing the letter, she pulled it from the stack first. While she was anxious to know its contents, she was too nervous to read it. Yumi's suspension had lasted five days so far. She had her doubts that she would be allowed to stay at Lillian. She finally handed over to her mother to open and read for her.

Miki pulled the formal stationary out of the envelope and began reading the letter. Finishing it, Miki looked at Yumi. Try as she might, Yumi could not read her mother's face. Miki then re-read the letter. Finishing for the second time, she handed it to Yumi without comment.

Yumi looked at the letter and began reading:

_TO: Fukuzawa Yumi._

_FR: Maziuki Seriho, Head Master, Lillian High School for Girls._

_RE: Status of enrollment and attendance._

_Having duly reviewed all aspects of the incident in question, the governing board has recommended the following actions be taken:_

_EXPELLMENT: We are DECLINING to expel you at this time. In so far that there be no further negative incidents within the next 90 days._

_TRANSFER REQUEST: Additionally, as a result of our action in the above section, we are electing to DECLINE your request for a transfer at this time. Subject to the limitations outlined above._

_SUSPENSION: You are hereby SUSPENDED for a period of no longer than five (5) scheduled days. As of this letter, this requirement has been fulfilled. You are expected in class on monday for your regularly scheduled period of instruction along with the completed homework sent to you during your suspension. You are expected to be in the seasonal uniform as outlined in the school handbook._

_STUDENT COUNCIL PARTICIPATION: Your position within the student council has been SUSPENDED for a period of five (5) days. Such suspension to run concurrently with your school suspension. Due to your leadership in taking responsibility for your actions, you will be allowed to continue participating in council activities in whatever capacity they consider appropriate. As of this letter, my office has received no information from the student council as to whether your resignation has or has not been acted upon._

_Sincerely, Maziuki Seriho._

Yumi was happily surprised that she would still be a Lillian student. She figured that if she lost her place on the Yamayurikai, it would be a small price to pay in exchange. She said as much to her mother. Miki agreed with Yumi's assesment. But she cautioned her daughter saying: "You need to settle down and not act so rashly or irresponsibly in the future." "Yes mother." Yumi said. Miki then told her to wash up for dinner.

Yumi ran upstairs to wash her hands and face. As she entered her room, she went to her closet and pulled out her uniform. She then "modeled" it in front of her mirror still on the hanger. She smiled in gratitude, regaining more confidence in herself. She placed her uniform back into the closet then turned and went into the bathroom.

Yumi washed quickly and came back into her room. She stopped briefly at her desk to pick up her cell phone. She texted to Sachiko:"Discipline Letter from Lillian arrived. Only suspended 5 days. See you on Monday! -Y." Then hit the send button. Just as she set the phone down, it chimed with a response from Sachiko. "Great! I will pick you up early. See you then. -S." Yumi smiled again as she put the phone away and headed downstairs.

**-0-0-**

The following monday morning, Sachiko and Yumi arrived together at the Lillian Academy. They slowly walked together to the Rose Mansion. Stopping only for their prayers at Maria-sama. They made sure as many students as possible saw them together by greeting every one they passed. The pair was seeking to dispel and downplay any remaining rumors about them for the sake of the student council.

As they arrived at the mansion, Sachiko opened the door allowing Yumi to enter as her guest. They made their way upstairs and entered the council room. All of the Yamayurikai members were already inside, waiting to start a new day of coucil business. Yumi stopped just inside the door and remained standing as Sachiko proceeded to her chair and sat down.

All conversation ceased as Sachiko cleared her throat to speak. "As you are all aware, within the last few days, my former petite-soeur and I had a falling out. The fault for that split lies with both of us. We would like to thank all of you for your love and support that you have shown to both of us during this time. For my part in this, I wish to apologize for the inappropriate manner in which I treated Yumi in this room. I am sorry that you had to witness such unacceptable behavior on my part." Sachiko then nodded to Yumi.

"I too am sorry for the inappropriate and unacceptable manner in which I behaved." Yumi began. "Especially for striking Sachiko-sama. I also wish to apologize for the unwanted attention my actions brought upon the Yamayurikai as a whole." Yumi then bowed to them before continuing. "Additionally, I wish to apologize to Maitsudeira Touko and Hasekura Rei. Specifically, for the awkward position in which I placed you both during this time. I also want to thank Touko-chan for taking care of Sachiko-sama when I was not able to." Yumi bowed towards a surprised Touko before standing again.

Shimako stood up and spoke on behalf of the council. "Fukuzawa Yumi, we acknowledge and gratefully accept your apology. We hope that you have grown from this experience and will continue to aid the council in the future." She then smiled at both Yumi and Sachiko. "On a personal note, it is good to see the both of you together again." She then sat back down.

Yumi, smiling from Shimako's comment, approached the table and sat in the guest chair across from her friends. As she did, Sachiko was looking sideways at Rei and Shimako. She was wondering why the status of Yumi's resignation had not been mentioned. Her obvious desire was to have her friend back on the council as her petite-soeur, sooner than later.

Touko brought over a cup of tea and set it down in front of Yumi. She gave Yumi a slight smile and squeezed Yumi's right shoulder as she did. Yumi returned her smile as she said, "Arrigato." Touko then returned to her seat.

As everyone settled in, Sachiko finally noticed the envelope facing her seat. Looking at Rei, she asked, "What is this?" Rei answered in a serious tone. "Unfinished council business waiting for your attention." Shimako, sitting next to Rei, rolled her eyes and said over Rei's shoulder. "It's Yumi's resignation."

Sachiko looked over to Yumi, who bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement. Sachiko picked up the envelope and looked at both sides of it. She made no attempt to open it. Sachiko then looked to Rei and Shimako for their decision as Yumi quietly stood up again. Rei and Shimako both gave an almost imperceptable "No" to her silent question. Sachiko allowed herself a faint smile as Yumi's resignation was refused by their friends. She nodded once in acceptance of their decision before standing up.

Sachiko walked over to stand in front of Yumi. She was holding the envelope in front of her with both hands. "Fukuzawa Yumi, after due consideration of all the facts regarding the incident in question. It is the decision of this council that your notice of resignation shall be...declined... with extreme prejudice." As Yumi looked at her onee-sama in surprise, Sachiko brought the envelope to eye level and started to tear it in half.

Yumi shouted "No!" and quickly grabbed the envelope between Sachiko's hands. Sachiko was taken back by Yumi's outburst. She stopped and looked at Yumi confused. "Was there something else?" she asked.

Yumi removed her hand and said. "Hai, Sachiko-sama. Please read it first." Sachiko was piqued by Yumi's request. "You want me to read it? Why?" Yumi mysteriously replied. "The message will explain itself."

Sachiko paused for a second, thinking. 'It must be important if she still wants me to see it.' She then opened the envelope carefully. Pulling out the letter, she began to read it. Tears started welling up in her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hand, stifling a small sob.

_My beloved Sachiko;_

_I was wrong, I am sorry, I miss you, please forgive me._

_I love you._

_-Your Yumi._

Sachiko looked back up at Yumi for an explanation. Yumi said with clear sadness. "I wasn't sure if you would see me the day I visited. If you didn't ever want to see me again and if I was forced to leave Lillian. I had to make sure that you would know how I felt. I knew that 'our' friends..." Yumi gestured to the other Yamayurikai. "...would make sure that you received it and understood the contents."

Sachiko placed the opened letter on the table. As Rei picked it up and held it for the rest of the Yamayurikai to read, Sachiko and Yumi shared a tight, happy embrace. Sachiko then stood back and composed herself. She asked Yumi: "Do you still have _our_ rosary?" Yumi showed her right wrist as she said. "Hai". Sachiko then asked her, "May I see it for a moment?" as she held out her hands towards Yumi. Nodding to her, Yumi removed it and handed it to her gently.

Sachiko grasped it and held it to her lips momentarily. She then held it up between them in front of Yumi. She said aloud to the room. "I declare here and now Fukuzawa Yumi to be my petite-soeur...for all time." Then, to Yumi. "Will you again accept this rosary from your some-what flawed and ill-tempered onee-sama?" A big smile spread across Yumi's face as she answered. "Hai, for all time." Then lowered her head.

Sachiko placed the rosary around Yumi's neck. Both were solemnly quiet as she did. As the council members looked on with tearful smiles, a cheer went up as the rosary settled around Yumi's neck. Almost in unison, they all chanted "Welcome back Rosa Chinensis En Buton!" Before Sachiko stepped back, she placed a gentle kiss on Yumi's forehead. This caused Yumi to blush furiously as she smiled at her friends cheers. She then picked up her tea and moved to her rightful place next to Sachiko.

**-0-0-**

After school that afternoon at the Fukuzawa residence, Sachiko was dropping off Yumi. The driver came around the vehicle and opened the door to let Yumi out. Shutting the door, he returned to his side of the car. Sachiko rolled her window down and gave a happy. "Gokigenyou, Yumi!" She replied in kind, then looked thoughtful for a moment before she said, "Ano, Onee-sama?"

"Yes Yumi?" Sachiko replied.

"I am curious about something..."

Sachiko told her. "Go on..."

"Before you placed our rosary back on me, you kissed it."

Sachiko thought for a second. "Indeed, I did."

Yumi asked with curiousity, "Why?"

Sachiko looked at Yumi with a sly smile before answering. "So that my love and affection would be close to your heart...and between a couple of parts I won't mention."

Yumi replied with. "Oh, I get it!" Then started to turn towards her house. As the realization of what Sachiko said sunk in, she suddenly spun back towards Sachiko. "Eeeh? What? Onee-sama!" Yumi shrieked loudly in surprise.

Sachiko gave Yumi a pantomimed look of shock on her face, her mouth in an exaggerated 'O', her hand covering her lips. She then smiled as she winked at Yumi and began rolling her window up as the car started to drive away.

A slight blush was evident on Yumi's face as she watched Sachiko leave clutching the rosary that hung beneath her dress. She turned and smiled as she walked towards her door. She hugged herself slightly, with the rosary itself held tightly to her chest.

**END** **-0-0-** **END**


End file.
